left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:No Mercy
Blooper Is it just me, or does Zoey appear to have three hands in that picture? Someone else pointed this out to me, and when I checked closely myself, it does appear so. Should this be mentioned? Dark Ridley 18:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :It does, vaguely, look like she has three hands... But it's too vague to really include it in the article. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 19:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) It does look like that, but if you look closer, you can tell that the bottom left hand is actually just part of her sleeve. I'm not sure if that warrants the mention to be deleted completely though, so I'll just leave it as is. where was the old video from the homepage of the verbal conversation of no mercy and the alternate ending?????? Could the posters in each campaign have something to do with the character`s homes?Since in each poster,one person is most noticeable. Bigens 22:52, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering that. That's also partially why I think each campaign has something specific for each character (involving their history). It`s like this:Bill:No Mercy Louis:Death toll Francis-Dead air,and Zoey-Blood harvest. Strong evidence supports this because in her biography,Zoey lives on a farm,and on the poster for Blood Harvest,she`s the most noticeable.Bigens 00:09, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Good point i think that too --TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 10:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) In the Japanese version or something, people complained that she did have the Zoey-3-hand-glitch.Animalx28 01:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hell Hospital? Proof? No, not going to delete, just really interested. User:WardenerNL Nov 21, 21:57, 2009 Left 4 Dead 2 Chapter Images I'm not sure if all of the chapter images in this campaign are all different than their Left 4 Dead counterparts, but I know The Apartments chapter image is different, should we change the images to the Left 4 Dead 2 images? Pikmin1254 :Nah, you can add it to the gallery but, like what we did with the Infected pages, let's keep the image in the infobox relevant to its debut. The Left 4 Dead 2 No Mercy is just a port after all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the tagline of the page be "Proceed to Mercy Hospital for evacuation."? That is what the chopper pilot announces at the beginning of the campaign.. Canon? So which version do we consider canon. The Left 4 Dead 1 version or the Left 4 Dead 2 version? - 11Morey September 7, 2011 1:48 PM (EST) :Is there a difference? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, melee weapons, Left 4 Dead 1 SI (Tank, Hunter, Boomer, Smoker) look like their L4D2 versions, and the new SI (Jockey, Spitter, Charger) are in the campaign. - User:11Morey September 7, 2011 9:07 PM (EST) :That's not enough to consider it heavily different...that's like asking whether Francis using a shotgun is canon or if him using a machine gun is canon. :P Story-wise, nothing has changed. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:59, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :The whole weapons thing is a bad comparison. IIRC, the reskinned special infected in L4D2 hinted that they were ongoing their mutation (The Smoker having more tongues, tank is bald, etc.), similar to how the fungus in The Last of Us continually mutated its host (although in L4D terms not as great a scale). :So therefore, I was wondering if the L4D1 story was retconned to where the L4D1 survivors encountered the L4D2 special infected in No Mercy, Death Toll, etc. :Because if the L4D2 maps retcon the story, then (currently) the Green Flu does not continually mutate the special infected, which from what I remembered, was the theory fans proposed when L4D2 came out, since the Smoker had more tongues, the Boomer was saggier, the Tank was bald, etc. :Now, if the L4D1 versions of the maps are canon, Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey do not encounter spitters, chargers, and jockeys until The Sacrifice, and the Green Flu does progessively mutate its host. - User:11Morey December 16, 2013 12:11 PM (EST)